


Fallen

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Evil adviser Ardyn, M/M, Powerbottom!Noctis, not-quite-smut, omen!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Ardynoct week day 5: Kneeling before the KingNoctis is King of Eos, having been corrupted by Ardyn in the end. Now he rules with Ardyn at his side and they get a bit kinky.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble thing I may continue later, it's not explicit but the idea was intriguing.

 

“You, your majesty, are a terrible tease.”

 

Noctis smirked, lounging in the throne lazily with one leg thrown over the arm rest and the other on the floor. He tilted his head back, revealing his throat as he lowered his eyelids. Ardyn's eyes slid over the King's body eagerly, from the tips of a pair of thigh-high stilettos all the way up his open thighs to the tight lacy underwear covering his cock and up his oiled chest to the choker clutching his throat. Ardyn sighed as if it was a chore to deal with Noctis like this, however, he returned the King's smirk and moved forward.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked smoothly, eager already to dig his fingers into the pale flesh of Noctis' inviting thighs.

 

Noctis bit down on his bottom lip, “You've been really busy with these trade agreements between our nations, I thought you could do with a break.” He said.

 

“Hm, indeed. It is rather exhausting, all these terribly boring meetings.”

 

Noctis lifted the leg that had been on the floor, resting the heel of his shoe against Ardyn's throat. It showed an impressive range of flexibility as he pushed down on Ardyn, forcing him to drop to his knees. “ _Kneel_ for your King.” Noctis demanded, eyes sparkling darkly as he watched Ardyn's chest hitch as he tried to breathe.

 

“Oh absolutely.” Ardyn regained his composure and took hold of Noctis' ankle, moving his head to lay a kiss there all while keeping eye contact. “I live to serve your majesty.” He began to move closer, placing a kiss on Noctis' bare skin as he finally reached his thighs. He felt the King shiver in anticipation and smirked against him.

 

Noctis gripped the arm rests of the throne, eyes burning darkly as he watched Ardyn's head move between his thighs. His toes curled inside his heels and he let his head drop back, chest rising and falling with increasing rapidity. Ardyn seemed to be enjoying himself as he pushed Noctis' legs open wider and settled himself more comfortably on his knees, he ran his tongue over the outline of Noctis' erection, feeling it twitch. Noctis reached up, wrapping his fingers around the back rest of the throne and arched his back with a soft, breathless curse. He turned his head, pressing his face into the crook of his stretched arm as Ardyn tugged down the panties and freed his cock. He closed his eyes and simply _felt_. He smiled as Ardyn took him in hand, his fingers calloused by years of swordsmanship before he was finally encased in wet heat. He moaned loudly, the sound echoing around the empty chamber but he didn't care. He was King, he did whatever he wanted, always with Ardyn's special brand of encouragement. Only last week he had sent some annoying dissenters to hang, simply because they were trying to rally the people against him. He couldn't have that and he always enjoyed a good execution, it was therapeutic.

 

As Ardyn took him slowly into his mouth Noctis released the throne with one hand and pushed it deep into Ardyn's thick, curly hair. He gripped it tightly, pushing him down and hearing his irritated hum. Noctis smirked down at him, licking his lips obscenely. His hair fell into his eyes that were turning the colour of sulphur, his chuckled and pulled harshly. Ardyn reached up and grabbed Noctis' wrist, pulling off of him and giving him a dark look as he pinned his wrist to the chair. “It would not do to bait me too much your majesty, after all, I made you. I could so easily break you.” He ran his thumb over Noctis' bottom lip. “I kneel only because I wish to, remember that.” Ardyn sighed in warning before stroking Noctis' hard cock root to tip, watching his expression eagerly. “So beautiful, the darkness always suited you my dear.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Noctis demanded, shifting his position and reaching down to pull his panties down. “ _Now_ , Ardyn.”

 

“Oh such language, is that appropriate coming from a King?” Ardyn smiled as he spoke, watching Noctis roll his eyes.

 

“Like I care.” He muttered, tossing his panties into Ardyn's face. He parted his legs and arched an eyebrow, his eyes burning red. “Well, what're you waiting for?”

 

Ardyn was never one to back down from a challenge, he leaned up on his knees, pressing a kiss to Noctis' throat, “Absolutely nothing your majesty.”

 


End file.
